Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-2x+6y = -10}$ ${x = 5y+7}$
Explanation: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $5y+7$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-2}{(5y+7)}{+ 6y = -10}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-10y-14 + 6y = -10$ $-4y-14 = -10$ $-4y-14{+14} = -10{+14}$ $-4y = 4$ $\dfrac{-4y}{{-4}} = \dfrac{4}{{-4}}$ ${y = -1}$ Now that you know ${y = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 5y+7}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 5}{(-1)}{ + 7}$ $x = -5 + 7$ ${x = 2}$ You can also plug ${y = -1}$ into $\thinspace {-2x+6y = -10}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-2x + 6}{(-1)}{= -10}$ ${x = 2}$